le bal de noel
by ellana06
Summary: harr va essayer de dire à Hermione ce qu'il ressent pour elle lors du Bal de Noel.....essayer
1. Chapter 1

C'était enfin le bal de Noël. Tout le monde l'attendait avec une grande impatience, sauf peu être ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière a temps.

Harry avait décidé depuis bien longtemps avec qui il souhaiterait aller au bal. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne voyait plus Hermione de la même façon, en fait ça datait de quelques semaines après la mort de Sirius, son parrain. Ce tragique accident l'avait complètement changé. Il ne souriait plus, il commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, tout se qui sa passait autour de lui n'avait plus aucune importance, il oubliait même de fois de se nourrir et si il était resté encore longtemps seul dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive, il aurait pu faire de grosse bêtises. Mais Hermione avait été là.

Début du Flash Back

Elle avait insisté auprès du professeur Dumbeldore – et même l'avait-elle presque menacé lui avait-on dit – pour qu'il ne reste pas plus d'une semaine chez les Dursley, même si le seul autre endroit où il pouvait aller en sécurité serai la maison de son parrain, et que ça serai très dur pour lui d'y retourner. Et se fut dur, très dur, car il passait ses journée cloîtré dans sa chambre à ne rien faire, mais quelques jour après son arrivé Hermione et la Famille Weasley vinrent lui tenir compagnie. Mais à vrai dire cela ne changeait rien au comportement de Harry. Bien sûr l'Ordre avait toujours son QG dans la maison de Sirius, mais cela ne dérangeait personne.

Après un mois le moral d'Harry ne s'arrangeait toujours pas : il ne parlait presque jamais, ne mangeait quasiment plus rien, il ne bougeait plus et s'enfermait constamment dans sa chambre, même la coupe du monde de quidditch ne l'intéressait plus. Personne ne savait quoi faire.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde dînait tranquillement et silencieusement, Harry, comme à son habitude n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Personne n'avait vraiment essayer de lui parler de peur de le faire entrer dans une colère noire comme il le faisait en cinquième année, mais ce soir, qui était la veille du seizième anniversaire de Harry, Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de voir son meilleur ami dans cette état, elle tenait trop à lui pour le voir démolir sa vie comme ça.

Elle se leva quelques minutes après Harry devant le regard étonné de tous et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Devant le seuil de sa porte elle prit son courage à deux mains, toqua et entra sens attendre de réponse.

Elle trouva son ami assis dans un coin de sa chambre, les jambes repliées, son menton collé sur ses genoux et le regard dans le vide. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à elle.

Hermione s'assis en face de son ami et le regarda un moment puis se décida à parler :

-Harry, je ne supporte plus de te voir comme sa, déclara-t-elle sur le ton le plus ferme que son courage lui donnait.

Harry ne réagissait pas, alors elle continua.

Par pitié, Harry regarde moi, supplia-t-elle, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Au risque de te mettre dans une colère noire, je vais quand même te dire se que j'ai sur le cœur, il s'en suivit un petit silence, puis elle continua, depuis qu'on est là, tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien. Harry, Sirius est mort et il ne reviendra pas ! lança-t-elle dans un dernier espoir de le faire réagir, mais en vainc. Harry, tu peu me crier, me hurler dessus ou même pleuré, ça je pourrai le supporté, dit-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer mais, ça Harry, ce regard vide, je n'en peu plus.

Là, elle ne pu se retenir, elle pleura, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle baissa alors sa tête en ramenant ses mains à son visage. Harry commençait a reprendre contact avec le monde, il avait entendu tout se que Hermione lui avait dit. Au même moment il relava sa tête et regarda son ami, le visage dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il commençait à se rendre compte du mal qu'il lui faisait, qu'il leur faisait à tous. Alors ses yeux s'embuèrent aussi et il commençait a pleurer doucement, en pensant a tout se que faisait Hermione et la famille Weasley pour qu'il se sente mieux et lui il les faisait encore plus souffrir en ne répondant pas à leur gentillesse.

Hermione entendit soudain un sanglot autre que le sien et releva rapidement la tête, les yeux rouges, et vit Harry qui la fixait d'un regard plein de tristesse lui aussi les yeux rouge, sur le coup elle ne sut comment réagir, il pleurait, s'était en même temps une bonne et un mauvaise nouvelle car il commençait enfin à faire son deuil mais elle avait horreur de le voir pleuré.

-Pardon, pardon Hermione, bredouilla-il entre ses larmes.

Il avait parlé, depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ça ! Elle fut prise entre l'envie de courir le dire à tout le monde en bas ou de resté là pour réconforter son ami. La décision fut vite prise, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser là a pleuré tout seul. Elle s'assis alors a coté d'Harry qui posa son tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et pleura pour tout se qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Harry pleurait et Hermione lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, puis il s'endormirent tous les deux confortablement collé l'un contre l'autre.

Au matin, quand les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, Harry se réveilla, sentant des cheveux lui chatouiller le nez. Il se rendit compte que pendant la nuit ils avaient changé de position, car à présent c'était Hermione qui étai blottit dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever quand elle respirait, ce lent mouvement et la chaleur que dégageait son corps l'apaisait à tel point qu'il aurait pu rester des jours dans cette positon.

Inconsciemment il amena sa main à la chevelure d'Hermione et commença à caresser doucement ses cheveux, mais il s'en voulu très vite, car il la sentit bouger dans ses bras et commencé à se réveiller.

Elle releva doucement sa tête vers Harry, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Elle lui sourit, mais commençait aussi à rougir en voyant la position qu'elle avait adoptée au cours de la nuit, elle était presque entièrement couché sur Harry et avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle recula alors pour mieux contempler ses beaux yeux émeraude, puis elle approcha dangereusement son visage de celui d'Harry, ce dernier fut surpris et ne savait pas quoi faire, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, rapide mais tendre à la foi.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui souhaita-t-elle doucement avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce laissant son ami les yeux grands ouverts à se caresser la joue à l'endroit où Hermione l'avait embrassé.

Fin du Flash Back

Depuis ce jour-là, il la voyait d'un autre œil, peu être un œil amoureux, non…… certainement d'un œil amoureux. Il avait déjà essayé de l'inviter plusieurs fois au bal, mais à chaque foi on aurait dit que le destin ne voulait pas les réunir le soir du bal.

Un jour, il avait essayé de lui parler dans la salle commune mais tout d'un coup Pattenrond, pour on ne sait quelle raison, lui avait bondi dessus toute griffes sorties et lui avait entaillé la cuisse.

Un autre jour il avait essayé de lui demander dans les couloirs avant un cours mais quand il s'apprêtait à lui demander, soudain la cloche avait retentit et le couloir fut envahit par une centaine d'élèves et il avait perdu Hermione dans la foule.

Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait n'y Pattenroond ni la sonnerie. Cette fois c'était devant la porte de la Grande Salle qu'il allait lui demander. En descendant les escaliers il la vit adossé au mur, mais avec elle il y avait pire que les deux autres contretemps, elle était avec un garçon - de Serdaigle – qui était en train de demander à Hermione se que lui-même voulait lui demander, et il entendit juste la fin de la conversation :

-Super, alors je t'attend ici même à vingt heure, lança le jeune homme à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-Très bien, d'accord, répondit cette dernière avec un ton un peu lasse.

C'est trop tard maintenant, tout est perdu, pensa Harry ? J'ai perdu ma chance de lui dire se que je ressens pour elle

Il partit alors les mains dans les poches et le morale dans les chaussettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le soir du bal était arrivé, tout le monde était très excité, à par bien sûr Harry qui, à la dernière minute c'était de nouveau retrouvé avec Parvati Patil. Ron avait invité Luna Lovegood, depuis un moment ces deux là s'entendait très bien et étaient même devenu quel que peu complice, et en se moment il l'attendait déjà devant la Grande Salle.

Harry attendait sa cavalière dans la salle commune des Griffondor, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, quand il entendit des pas venus du dortoir des filles et tourna la tête croyant voir Parvati descendre des escaliers. Mais se fut Hermione qui arriva au pied des escaliers. Il fut tout de suite submergé par se beauté, elle portait une belle robe d'un beau rouge velours à fine bretelles et qui lui découvrait une bonne partie du dos. Une robe assez simple mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle portait aussi des chaussures ouverte de la même couleur que sa robe et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon très compliqué qui découvrait totalement son cou qui paraissait si fragile sans toute cette broussaille qu'étaient ses cheveux.

-Harry ? Est-ce que sa va ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète en le voyant la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux fixés sur elle comme si elle était un verre d'eau frais pendant une sècheresse.

-Euh….oui….oui, tu es très bien, euh non…je veux dire je vais très bien….et….euh, tu….tu es vraiment ravissante bégaya-t-il gêné et rouge comme une pivoine.

-Merci, toi aussi tu es très élégant, répondit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres en le voyant rougir à se point. On se revoit dans la salle, à toute à l'heure Harry.

-Oui, à toute à l'heure, Hermione, dit-il en la regardant passé par le trou dans le mur.

Quelque instant plus tard il vit Parvati descendre les escaliers à son tour et voulut s'enfuir à toute vitesse, mais il se força à ne pas bouger. Parvati avait une robe bleue pâle avec de la dentelle qui pendait un peu partout et elle avait épinglé un gros tournesol dessus. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit en lui faisant un grand sourire puis ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Le Halle d'enter était plein, les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, car il n'était que dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq. Harry et sa cavalière se placèrent parmi la foule et attendirent comme tout le monde.

Vingt heures pile, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent toutes seul –comme par magie – laissant place à une place à une salle complètement transfigurée. Les quatre tables de chaque maison laissaient place à des tables plus petites mais qui pouvaient quand même accueillir dix personnes. Dans chaque coin de la pièce il y avait un grand sapin décoré en bleu et en blanc. Du plafond magique de Poudelard qui surplombait cette grande salle, des flocons de neige tombait et avant d'atterrir sur le sol disparaissait subitement.

L'orchestre – qui était de nouveau les Bizar's Sisters – avait été placé là où il y avait habituellement la table des professeurs.

Les tables avaient été placées de sorte que le milieu de la Grande Salle forme une grande piste de danse.

A présent tout le monde avait pénétré dans la salle et cherchait une place pour s'installer.

Harry et sa cavalière s'assirent avec Ron, Luna, encore d'autre Griffondor, et à la grande joie d'Harry, Hermione et son cavalier vinrent aussi s'asseoir à la même table, juste en face d'Harry. S'il était trop tard pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, au moins il pouvait espéré une danse avec sa belle…

Quand tout le monde eu trouvé une place, le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence et se rassit laissant la parole au Directeur.

-Chers élèves, bonsoir, tout d'abord, je tiens a remercier les professeurs qui ont décoré cette salle, c'est une merveille, dit-il en levant les mains au ciel. Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans la salle, puis le silence revint sous le simple geste de mains de Dumbeldore. Il continua :

-Il y a un certain temps maintenant que le monde des sorciers vit un temps dur et éprouvant depuis le retour de notre ennemi a tous et certaine personne plus que d'autre, continua-t-il en lançant un regard compatissant à Harry. Alors je crois que ce soir je parle au nom de tous en disant que vous avez bien le droit de vous amusez.

Alors chers élèves, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et un délicieux repas.

A peine eût-il fini sa phrase que les tables se remplirent de délicieux mets au goût de tous.

Après que tous le monde se soit bien remplit la pense, l'orchestre commença à jouer des sons entraînant et en quelques minutes, tous les élèves furent sur la piste. Harry s'était un peu amélioré depuis le dernier bal et il n'écrasait plus les pieds de sa partenaire, et s'était beaucoup plus amusant de danser dans ces conditions. Mais le Survivant se serait encore plus réjouit si sa partenaire avait été Hermione.

Ils dansèrent pendant un long moment et se rassirent histoire de reposer leurs pieds en feu. Hermione et son cavalier n'avaient pas beaucoup dansé et étaient très vite venus se rasseoir. Il avait alors commencé à lui parler de ses exploits au quidditch, une des seuls choses du monde des sorciers qui n'intéressait guère Hermione et elle commençait presque à s'endormir sur sa chaise. Il avait certainement dû s'en rendre compte car il ne lui parlait plus vraiment mais plutôt au cinq autres filles qui s'était assises à côté de lui et qui l'écoutait avidement et le fixait comme s'il avait été un gâteau au chocolat.

Harry essaya à plusieurs reprise de croiser le regard d'Hermione mais elle gardait le visage posé sur ses mains et le regard fixé sur son jus de citrouille, qui en passant devait être plus intéressant que son cavalier. Le Griffondor vit son amie pousser des soupires silencieux. S'en était trop pour lui, il se leva brusquement se qui inquiéta Ron a côté de lui

-Harry ? Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda-t-il surpris

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse concrète il entendit quelque bout de phrase …….m'énerve !……..pas la chance qu'il a ! 

Harry s'arrêta derrière Hermione- qui ne l'avait pas vu- inspira et expira grandement plusieurs fois, et enfin il se jeta à l'eau.

- Hermione…., elle se retourna, étonnée, tu… tu voudrais….euhm….. danser avec moi ? demanda-t-il en tendant timidement sa mains vers elle.

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux et soudain elle se mit à sourire, son vrai premier sourire de la soirée.

-Avec grand plaisir Harry, lui répondit-elle en posant sa main dans celle que lui tendait le beau brun.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans son corps, Elle a accepté…., je vais danser avec la plus belle fille de cette soirée pensa-t-il en essayant d'arrêter de sourire comme un idiot.

Il se dirigèrent alors main dans la main vers la piste de danse et à peine se furent-ils mit en place que la musique entraînante s'arrêta en laissant place à une mélodie plus douce et plus romantique, demandant donc une position plus serré entre les danseurs.

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il n'avait pas prévu de danser un slow avec Hermione, il en avait rêvé certes, il ne pensait pas le faire, réellement. En fait en réfléchissant, s'était mieux ainsi, s'il vous lui dire qu'il l'aime, un slow serait plus approprié.

Ils commencèrent alors à danser doucement. Harry tenait d'une main la taille et de l'autre la main d'Hermione.

C'était un moment magnifique pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Hermione était plongé dans les yeux émeraude de son nouveau cavalier, qu'elle trouvait plus intéressant que l'autre, et Harry était émerveillé par le regard intelligent qu'avait toujours son amie.

Après un moment de contemplation mutuelle, Harry se dit que s'était le bon moment pour tout lui avouer car la chanson allait bientôt se finir et le moment ne serait plus aussi magique.

-Hermione, tu…..je……, mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione avait poser un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Après ça elle lâcha le main d'Harry et vint la posé sur la nuque de son cavalier se rapprochant très près de lui, et elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule accueillante de son ami en laissant échapper un petit soupire de contentement.

Harry était perdu. Le changement brutal de position - nullement désagréable cependant – l'avait complètement déboussolé et il ne savait plus où mettre ses mains. Il était rouge comme une tomate et le délicieux parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux d'Hermione lui faisait tourner la tête.

Hermione ressentit la gêne de son ami et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, devant le danger Harry savait rester calme et se qu'il fallait faire, mais quand il devait danser ou parler à une fille, il perdait complètement le nord, et elle adorait sa timidité.

Elle lâcha alors le corps de son ami, sans pourtant décoller sa tête de son épaule et posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry qui les guidèrent jusqu'à son dos, les reposèrent doucement et retournèrent là d'où elles venaient. Harry s'était laissé faire et remerciait intérieurement Hermione.

Elle eut un frisson lorsque les mains du Survivant touchèrent sa peau, à son grand malheur il avait constamment les mains froides.

Harry aurait pu rester des jours entiers comme ça, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme la veille de son anniversaire, il se sentait protégé, lui, le Survivant, toujours en danger pour une chose qu'il n'a jamais décidé. Mais là, avec son amie, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait braver tout les danger.

Inconsciemment il commença à caresser le dos, nue, de sa cavalière. Sa peau était douce et avait l'air si fragile, qu'il la caressait le plus tendrement possible, de peur de l'abîmer.

Hermione avait été agréablement surprise du geste d'Harry car il la caressait si tendrement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on la touchait avec une plume et elle en frissonna de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner, il pensa d'abord que s'était à cause de ses mains toujours froide, alors il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, mais quand elle commença à son tour à lui caresser la nuque, le contact de ses ongles lui fit ressentir les mêmes frissons de plaisir qui ne mirent pas longtemps à parcourir ton son corps.

Tous les deux étaient tellement bien collé l'un à l'autre, la musique était magnifique, le décor de la salle était splendide et ils bougeaient à peine sur la piste de danse.

Mais Harry devait mettre fin à tout ça avant que la chanson ne se finisse sinon qui sait se qu'il se passera plus tard ?

Il remit alors ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione et elle se sentit doucement tiré en arrière et se laissa faire, à contre cœur. Il l'avait éloigné juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et pour que personne d'autre n'entend leur conversation.

-Hermione, je…. Commença-t-il déterminé, mais encore une fois elle ne le laissa pas terminer car elle avait de nouveau posé un doigt sur sa bouche.

Elle prit alors le visage du Survivant entre ses deux mains et en lui caressant tranquillement sa joue avec son pouce, elle se mit lentement sur la pointe des pieds et approcha le visage d'Harry plus près du sien, beaucoup plus près.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il se passait autour de lui, est-ce que les musiciens jouaient-ils encore, est-ce que quelqu'un les voyait, est-ce que l'école était en train de brûler ? Il n'aurait pu répondre à aucune de ces questions car il était bien trop hypnotisé par les yeux d'Hermione qui se rapprochaient doucement de lui.

Lorsque leurs lèvres allèrent se toucher, elle s'arrêta soudainement et il entendit un murmure. Le plus beau de sa vie.

-Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime plus que tout

C'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'est jamais entendue, et seul lui l'avait entendue.

Mais à peine tous les mots de cette phrase furent-ils arrivé à son cerveau, qu'elle refermait déjà le dernier espace qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Harry n'ait embrassé que Cho Chang dans sa vie, et ça avait été mouillé, rien de plus.

Mais là, c'était comme la caresse d'un ange, il avait l'impression de voler, de ne plus avoir aucune limite. Tous les deux réalisaient leur rêve le plus cher depuis si longtemps, et ils se demandaient bien comment ils avaient pu se retenir jusqu'à là.

Ils se pressèrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre et pour mieux sentir chaque parcelle de leur corps. Leur baiser n'avait rien de torride ou de passionné, il était à l'image de l'amour : doux, tendre et immortel.

Leur amour est et sera immortel, mais pas eux, et c'est à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène.

Ils se regardèrent alors le cœur battant en se faisant les sourires les plus amoureux possible.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione, et j'aurais essayé de te le dire toute la soirée, lui dit-il en souriant et en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre, plus rien n'existait à par eux, ils pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée, et que tout le monde les regardait depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassé.

Bouche contre bouche, cœur contre cœur, ils s'aimaient c'était le plus important, et c'était aussi simple que ça.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Le bal était fini, il s'était terminé très tard dans la nuit, et beaucoup de gens s'en souviendrons. Et surtout le jeune couple d'amoureux enlacé sur la piste de danse vide avec encore quelques ballons traînant par ci par là.

Il n'y avait plus d'orchestre, plus de musique, plus de danseur, plus de lumière.

Mais ils dansaient toujours.

Inlassablement.

Très doucement collés l'un contre l'autre, en bougeant à peine, ils se fixaient sous le ciel étoilé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, leurs yeux se disaient tout.

Quand une fois leurs pieds commençaient à se faire lourds, ils se décidèrent enfin à s'arrêter de danser.

-Il faudrait peut être qu'on aille se coucher, tu crois pas ? murmura Hermione à l'oreille du beau brun contre lequel elle était toujours serrée.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi, lui répondit-il un léger sourire au lèvres

-Moi non plus, mais si on ne va pas se coucher maintenant, on aura des têtes de morts-vivants lorsque les cours reprendrons après demain, continua-t-elle, enfin demain vu l'heure qu'il doit être. Et j'avoue que je commence à avoir un peu froid.

Elle n'avait pas fini totalement sa dernière phrase qu'il avait déjà enlevé la veste de son costume et mit sur les épaules de sa compagne. Elle le remercia d'un doux baiser qui le fit frissonner.

-Merci, mais je trouve qu'on devrait quand même aller se coucher reprit-elle sérieuse

-Très bien, allons nous coucher, dit-il finalement content car ses pieds commençaient à le faire souffrir. Je vous raccompagne chère demoiselle ?proposa-t-il d'un air charmeur.

-Oh mais j'espère bien, lança-t-elle un grand sourire qu lèvres.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle lui prit la main et il montrèrent silencieusement les marches qui les menèrent à la tour Griffondor. Les couloirs étaient vides et tranquilles – normal vu l'heure- tous les portraits dormaient profondément, certains mêmes ronflaient très bruyamment, mais aucun d'eux n'entendait le jeune couple monter tout doucement les marches.

Un fois arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry donna le mot de passe à la femme endormit qui leur montra bien son désappointement et leur stipula que se n'était pas une heure à réveiller les gens.

Mais ça leur était bien égal.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle commune qui était plongé dans le noir total, ils durent alors faire attention de ne pas percuter un capé et marchèrent alors collés l'un contre l'autre avancement lentement vers les escaliers qui montaient aux dortoirs.

Arrivé à se point de séparation ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, face à face. Ils regardèrent longuement. Puis Harry fit le premier geste. Il leva doucement sa main et la posa sur la joue d'Hermione qu'il caressa très lentement, comme si elle avait été en cristal. Elle aimait tellement cette caresse qu'elle en ferma les yeux de plaisir.

-Je n'ai toujours pas envie de te quitter, lui souffla doucement Harry sans cesser de la caresser.

Elle eut un petit sourire et ouvrit les yeux.

-Moi non plus, répondit-elle en mettant sa main sur celle d'Harry, mais il le faut pourtant. Et puis dit toi qu'on se revoit dans quelles heures.

-Une seconde sans toi, c'est déjà l'horreur, lança-t-il très sérieux

Cette dernière flèche de mots la toucha au plus profond de son cœur, et elle voulait lui montrer.

Elle enleva alors la main d'Harry et s'approcha de lui, elle glissa ses mains dans le cou du Survivant, se colla à lui le plus possible et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Harry d'abord surprit par ce geste soudain, retrouva ensuite très rapidement le chemin menant à la taille de son amie et répondit le plus tendrement possible à Hermione.

-Je t'aime tellement Harry, lui murmura-t-elle après avec décollée sa bouche de celle du beau brun.

Il lui sourit doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-A demain princesse de mon cœur, il me tarde de vous revoir, lui déclara-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain et en se retournant pour monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

-Bonne nuit prince charmant, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Tous les deux montèrent alors dans leur chambre en essayant de ne réveiller personne, se qui fut chose facile car tout le monde dormait profondément après la soirée qu'ils venaient tous de passer. Après s'être changés ils se couchèrent en pensant à la soirée la plus belle de leur courte vie. Tous les deux avaient eu se qu'ils désiraient le plus et brûlaient d'impatience de se revoir et pouvoir sentir le corps de l'autre sur le leur.

Après s'être repassé les meilleurs moments de leur soirée dans la tête ils s'endormirent tous les deux en pensant à l'autre.

Et si c'était ça l'amour...


End file.
